


Hashtag

by Sparcina



Series: Transcending Works (Erotic RPFs) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads, Hugh and Richard are doing their best to keep the Hannigram faith alive during their stay in San Diego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag

**Author's Note:**

> From my own prompt, after seeing a yummy picture on Facebook.

Mads was lounging in his hotel room in San Diego, scrolling down his Twitter page on his IPad. #SaveHannibal. #HannibalFamily. #HannigramForever. #AmazonIsRude. #MadsAndHugh. #HannigramHug.

 _They are quite a fierce bunch, those Fannibals,_ he mused, a lazy smile playing on his lips. He reached for the glass of red wine on his nightstand and took a sip while reading the fancy and tasty bits of information from his bed. Now that he didn’t have to call home as often as he used to, he spent quite a lot of time exploring the Hannigram world the Fannibals had created for him. For them.

 _They didn’t make a fuss over me and Hugh for our first movie together,_ he thought further, recalling their first collaboration for _King Arthur_. _Must me all the touching and looking we do on the show._

He wasn’t shy to admit how he enjoyed the proximity. Hugh was an excellent actor, professional in more than one respect, and at times he wished the younger man wasn’t so overwhelmed by all the positive attention they were receiving from their performance on _Hannibal_.

_Albeit, an overwhelmed Hugh is a wondrous sight to behold. And his ignorance of his own beauty is certainly part of his appeal._

Mads opened a new tab on Chrome and searched through the latest updates on A03 for RPF. While he enjoyed his fancy chocolate like any normal human being, Real Person Fanfictions concerning his coworker and him were his most secret guilty pleasure, and the fact that it wasn’t so secret anymore actually worked in his favor, turning the usual soft RPF he was used to read into fiery surreal erotica.

 _Let’s see… Ah, this one was nice, although I’m not sure that description of Hugh’s face during orgasm is accurate. I wish I knew fore sure._ Mads scrolled down some more, eyes jumping from one title to another. _Oh, a threesome that doesn’t involve Caroline!_ His smile turned to a wolfish grin as he read the name of the third lover.

“Mads?” asked a muffled voice.

The determinate knock on his door wasn’t Hugh’s. Mads sighted and put his IPad aside, closing the tab in a swift click. It was one thing for his colleagues to suspect his interest in the matter, but quite another to have them know for sure. He was very much like his character Hannibal in that respect: owner of his world and directing how said world saw him.

“You can come in, Richard.”

The newest addition to Hannibal’s cast let himself in and closed the door quietly.

“What can I do at this time of the day… night?” Mads asked politely, the pause and hesitation in his question planed well before he opened his mouth.

Richard smiled and came closer, hands tucked in his brown pants. He was wearing a plain black shirt with the top two buttons undone casually, covered by a blazer that did nothing to hide the muscles he had worked on for Hannibal.

Mads made no effort to hide the way he raked him up and down, appreciative of the strong but slim built, hungry at how the man had kept his hair short and a fine stubble along his square jaw. For someone who had portrayed a hobbit king recently, Richard Armitage was anything but small.

 _And quite handsome_.

They were both grown men, single and open-minded, and if he wasn’t mistaken—and he rarely was, if ever—Richard had wanted to get laid for a while now. If he hadn’t been by now, it was because he waited for the right opportunity, something Mads knew was in his power to grant him.

He rewarded Richard with a smile when the other man licked his lips. Richard didn’t do nervous, but impatient, well… Mads could work around that.

“I thought about what you told me last night, Mads.”

Mads stilled. Of all the things that could have left Richard’s kissable lips just now—very, very kissable lips—this was the last he had expected. Quickly recovering his trademark composure, he sat up straighter and produced a second glass of wine for his guest.

“We were talking about Hugh.”

Richard nodded and thanked him for the glass, taking place beside him on the bed. Their knees brushed.

“That’s my point. You don’t strike me as the kind of guy who talks about their coworkers with such concern and don’t do anything about it.” Richard stared at his glass with more focus than it deserved. The tension in his shoulders made Mads want to kiss it away, and he did just that, placing a hand on one of Richard’s broad shoulders and turning the man’s face to him, capturing the surprised parted lips between his own to eat at the lust coating them.

Richard moaned in his mouth, tension leaving him in the same breath. His hands found Mads’ hips and grabbed them, needing an anchor for the thorough way the other man's tongue was exploring his mouth. The kiss made him dizzy, just as he thought it would.

“Your statement is accurate but rude,” Mads crooned, letting Richard some time to find catch up his breath. “I am concerned about Hugh. He is very distracted since we wrapped up the last episode.”

“Things aren’t going too well with his wife.”

Mads sank his nails into Richard’s thigh, channeling the jealousy into the gesture, violent and possessive in everything but controlled. Richard hissed, but it was pleasure that flushed his neck and crept up his face, not indignation.

“Maybe we can do something about that.”

 “It would be nice if he wasn’t involved with Claire,” Richard said quietly, playing with the collar of Mads’ shirt.

His familiarity didn’t bother Mads; the way he had phrased his thoughts did. “It would be _easier_ , my dear Richard, not _nice_ ,” he corrected. “But for now, let’s explore the reasons why you came to my room in the first place."

Richard’s throaty laugh was warm, quite unlike his Tooth Fairy’s snarls.

“And some people still wonder if you share any traits with your character.”

**OoO**

Mads hadn’t let Richard touch him. It had made the other man quite crazy with desire, but since Mads had properly fucked him and brought him to orgasm twice, Richard didn’t hold it against him.

They didn’t linger in bed. After Richard had taken a quick shower, Mads had tasked him with finding Hugh and bringing him back to this room. His appetite for Mads’ body tampered by the foreseeable addition to their carnal symbiosis, Richard had been only too happy to go hunt for their common fixation.

That had been two hours ago. Mads rubbed the bridge of his nose and eyed the bottle of wine on the nightstand, still half full. He didn’t want to be drunk, or even tipsy when Hugh came to his room, but the waiting unnerved him. This impatience was clearly his, not his character’s.

There was a commotion in the hall.

“… not what I intended!”

Mads jumped to his feet. He would have recognized Hugh’s voice anywhere. He rushed to the door and opened him, sticking his head outside.

“Hugh?”

His favorite coworker was half-leaning against Richard, half-turned to the wall, with a fist propped on the chic tapestry. Mads left his room and approached the two men, drinking ravenously at the offered sight.

A frustrated, sad, emotionally unbalanced Hugh Dancy. The manipulative streak he channeled into his character onscreen brought concern to his face, organizing his features in the best way to appeal to a broken-hearted man.

“What happened, Hugh?" He already knew, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. "Come here, _kaerlighed_."

Hugh’s breath caught. He let Mads lead Richard and him to his room and gladly took the glass of wine presented to him. It didn’t strike him as odd to have the undivided attention of the two men, not in his state.  

 _Ripe for the harvest_ , Mad thought, taking one of Hugh’s cold hands in his own.

He exchanged a knowing glance with Richard.

“What happened, Hugh?” Mads repeated in the most concerned voice he could manage. It wasn’t that hard, because to a certain point, he _was_ concerned.

Hugh’s eyes were red-rimmed and his tie was all crumpled against his wrinkled white shirt… no, not so white anymore. Mads guided Hugh to the perfectly presentable bed he had arranged once Richard had left.

“It’s Claire,” Hugh hiccupped, clutching his tie as if to tear it to pieces.

 _Hence its poor state,_ Mads noted. _Not that it was particularly flattering in the first place._ Gently, he uncurled Hugh’s fist around the abused fabric and untied it from the flushed neck. Only his long-trained self-control kept him from lavishing this inviting throat with his tongue and teeth. His cock nevertheless stirred.

“What happened with Claire?” Richard asked, sitting on the other of Hugh. He had a hand wrapped around his shoulders. One of his fingers brushed Mads’ back.

Hugh shook his head. “I’ve been so… stupid, really.” He sniffed, then brought his hand to his face. “I’m so sorry to bother you, guys. You probably want to sleep before your flight tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about us, Hugh.” Mads thought back about his earlier readings of the night. How fitting would it be if the events were to fit his favorite story... “Here, try this wine.”

Hugh accepted the half-filled glass with a grateful nod. Mads arched an eyebrow at Richard, who was being a little too obvious about how much he enjoyed the role they had inherited.

“We will not judge you, Hugh,” he promised in a croon. “Just tell us what you wish, and we will listen.”

And so Hugh told them all about his excruciating conversation with Claire, how she had accused him of cheating on her during Hannibal’s shooting, and how he hadn’t even thought about another woman for the last months, and really, how could it end up so bad when everything had been going fine for years?

“Maybe she feels guilty of having developed herself an interest in somebody else,” Richard suggested, taking Hugh’s empty glass from his trembling fingers and refilling it. “Separation is known to-”

“We are always here for you,” Mads interrupted him with a warning glance. He brought a hand up Hugh’s back and stroke the fabric in a soothing manner. He was far from being disinterested–had never been where Hugh was concerned–but Hugh was only drinking more wine, seemingly content by the physical and psychological support his friends gave him on their last nice in San Diego.

“I really appreciate it,” he said with his brow against the once again empty glass, his eyes shut close. His cheeks were flushed by the alcohol. Mad’s eyes kept traveling between Richard’s lips, slightly open so very near Will, and their prey’s neck, so easy to access and ravish.

“And we like you, Hugh.”

Mad and Hugh both tensed at those words. The latter relaxed first, exhaling a laugh.

“I like you two, both of you.”

The glance Richard shot Mad was univocal: if Mad didn’t act now, he would, damned be the consequences. Mad swallowed hard and leaning forward, just like in that scene in Hannibal, to fill his nostrils with the other man’s unique scent.

“Did you just _smell_ me?” Hugh said at once, with a tone much lighter than Will ever had. When he opened his eyes to look at Mads, however, his voice quivered. “You seem…”

“Yes.” Mads’ croon was meant to trap and hold, and it did just that, melting Will in his arms suddenly wrapped around his back, intertwined with Richard’s. “You are an amazing man.”

Hugh wasn’t breathing anymore. His heart hammered hard against their chests as Mads lined up their torsos and brushed his nose along the gorgeous jawline.

“Mads, I…” A moan escaped Hugh’s sensual lips. Mads continued his fragrant exploration of the man’s throat, not minding if it had been Richard’s bold kiss on his nape or his own touch near his aorta that had brought up this reaction. They were both enjoying Hugh’s tonight, and it would work, because he, Mads, was enough of Hannibal to correctly manipulate the other man any way he wanted, but not enough of an egoistical monster to claim Hugh for him alone.

“Guys, what is hap-”

“Don’t you have a name for what is happening, Hugh?” Richard asked in his rich baritone, undoing the button on Hugh’s shirt with a practiced hand. “Or have you lost your tongue?”

Mads swallowed whole the tasty growl building in Hugh’s throat. He feasted on every noise Hugh made thereafter as Richard and he disrobed him.

Hugh’s skin was an object of reverence. He had expected it, with how emotional the man was, but the ever changing hue of his soft skin, and the ease with which he could coax reactions out of him, with one simple touch, didn’t tamper his excitation. He applied his mouth and fanned his hands hungrily, cataloging Hugh’s reaction with the obsessive focus of an oenologist tasting the best wine known to man.

“Please, please…” This word, in this voice, rendered him mad just as all those RPF predicted.  He was hard as steel when Hugh cupped his chin in trembling fingers and stared at him in wonder. “Can I taste you?” And that word, again. “… please?”

To say that Hugh giving him a blowjob was a mind-blowing experience wouldn’t even begin to describe how out-of-this-world the sensation was.

Hugh _knew_ how to mouth a cock. Mads also discovered that he could make any man beg, because if he succumbed himself, nobody else stood a chance. He came hard and loud, a hand clutched in Hugh’s messy hair.

“Mads…”

The picture Hugh presented with his semen all over his face was enough to get him aroused again, but he lay back on the bed and let Richard get Hugh on the bed to fuck him.

Except that Hugh didn’t want to.

So Mads ended up watching Hugh’s mouth stretching around Richard. His body reacted positively, hardening an already spent member. His mind got electrified with internet poetry.

#PlentyOfCock. #HughOnHisKnees… #WillOnHisKnees. #HannibalOrgy. #BrianIsGoingToBeSoJealous. #SoBeautiful…

And Hugh’s mouth _did_ look beautiful around a cock. Mads preferred to see his own forcing its way down Hugh’s throat, but there was interesting advantages from watching the young man give head from a distance.

**OoO**

Mads stopped the clock Richard had set before it could ring. He had decided they would be late. Nothing could be more important this morning than the enjoyable warmth and promises of Richard and Hugh tucked into _his_ bed.

He smiled as he opened his IPad.

_That will do nicely._

The video was uploaded in no time. He had a software that took care of blurring their three faces, and then it was moved to his Twitter page.  

#HannibalThreesome, he wrote.

Yes, the night had been more than satisfying.

 


End file.
